


Taste Tester:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Taste Test/Taste Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was cooking up some samples for the restaurant, What happened, when Steve taste test them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Taste Tester:

*Summary: Danny was cooking up some samples for the restaurant, What happened, when Steve taste test them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was smiling, as he watched his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams in his element, Ever since, They decided to go into the restaurant business together, Their bond has been stronger than ever.

 

The Blond was smiling too, as he was doing his cooking, & he was making up two entrees, & desserts. It brings him joy to make some great food for his loved ones, & friends. As soon as he had one of them done, He brought it to the hunky brunette.

 

“Ready, My Sweet Taste Tester ?”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he put the plate in front of him. “Born ready”, Steve said, The Fuve-O Commander dug in, & was blown away at how delicious it was. “This is so good, Danno”, & continued on enjoying it.

 

“I am glad that you liked it, I also hope you saved room”, Danny smiled, as he said this, He presented another entree for him, which Steve shared with him, & they were enjoying their evening together. After they digested, They dug into the dessert. They both agreed, that it should be on the menu for the restaurant.

 

The End.


End file.
